


Trees

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Part of the Klaine Summer Challenge.Prompt 2: Trees by Lovehammers





	Trees

Blaine had been okay about Kurt returning to McKinley, but he hadn’t exactly liked it. He hated that Kurt was always an hour away and these phone calls from Kurt about the bullying that was happening, albeit less than it had been before Kurt transferred to Dalton, hurt because Blaine couldn’t do anything about it.

“It was just a crappy day today,” Kurt sniffled. “One of them tripped me in the hall on the way to wash my face off after they slushied me. The first time.”

Blaine was thrilled that he was at Dalton and he wished whenever he got a phone call like this that Kurt would come back. But thinking like that was no use. Kurt was still happier at McKinley than he was at Dalton, and that meant a lot to Blaine. “What do you mean the first time?”

“I got slushied three times today. I mean so did the rest of the glee club, so it wasn’t targeted at me like before, but still. Three times. I know I wanted to go back to McKinley, and I’m still happy with that decision, but sometimes I wish I could still get away.”

Blaine thought for a moment. He knew of a place where Kurt could still get away from all the things going on at McKinley. It had been a secret place that only few people knew about it. It would be perfect for escaping the real world for just a little bit of time, but he had no clue how Kurt would react to it.

“Blaine are you still there?” Kurt asked after Blaine had been silent for a few minutes.

“I might have a place where you could go,” he said when Kurt snapped him out of his thoughts. He rattled off an address and told Kurt to meet him there.

Kurt pulled up to a house half an hour later and found Blaine waiting for him outside. It was a larger house with a large bit of property. There was a wooded area behind the house. Kurt was confused as to why he was there.

“Welcome to my house,” Blaine said as Kurt got out of the car. 

“You’re not introducing me to your parents, are you? Because I would have dressed better for that and made sure I didn’t have any slushie syrup in my hair or tear tracks on my face,” Kurt said as he followed Blaine.

“No,” Blaine said, chuckling. “We’re not. My parents aren’t even home.”

“Then what are we doing?”

“Just follow me and trust me.” 

Blaine led Kurt to the back yard to a tree just behind the treeline. “My dad and Cooper built this back before I was even born. The first time I came out was up here to Cooper. The first time I was bullied, Cooper took me up here and told me that whenever I felt like I needed to get away from the real world. Only me, Cooper, Mom, and Dad know it exists. You can’t see it from the backyard, so it really can be an escape.”

Kurt looked up at the treehouse that was above him in the trees. “So how do we get up there?”

Blaine walked Kurt around to the other side of the tree where a ladder was going up the side of the tree.

After that day, Kurt and Blaine spent a good bit of time in the treehouse. Anytime they wanted to just escape from everything, they went up into the treehouse. Many huge discussions that the boys made happened in that treehouse. It was in that treehouse that Kurt and Blaine talked about college, New York, marriage, and children. Anytime they wanted to talk to each other without fear of family or friends interrupting and barging into the room, they would call each other and tell the other to meet them in the treehouse. It became their safe haven up in the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr at iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com


End file.
